


Incentive

by firefly124



Series: Femslash February 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, spnfemslashbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie decided she really, really should’ve taken that job with Google.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

Charlie decided she really, really should’ve taken that job with Google, except then she’d still be a cubicle-farm animal who read about adventures instead of having them. The problem with being a hunter, though, was sometimes you got yourself locked up in some creepazoid’s lair because you kinda stopped listening to Admiral Ackbar screaming at you when seriously not everything can be a trap except this time it was. At least she’d managed to leave the pretty blonde bartender sleeping. That’d be the only way this situation could be worse is with a civilian to worry about. A hot civilian at that. 

Shut up, brain, and focus!

For the zillionth time, she picked up the thin piece of metal she’d found and poked it around inside the weird door’s lock. She really needed to get better with the IRL breaking and entering thing. Picking locks looked way the hell easier in the movies. And on YouTube. But really, getting locked into some kind of root cellar was not on her agenda tonight, even if she had managed to let the three people stuck in here before get away. Getting away herself should be enough incentive to level up her skills, right?

Were those footsteps? Those were totally footsteps. Crap.

Charlie tucked the pseudo-lock-pick away and pulled out her silver knife but kept it behind her. Surprise was going to be her only shot here, and she was not giving that up. She flattened herself against the wall next to the door, wishing it opened in rather than out.

A key rattled in the lock for a bit before the door started to open. Maybe it was just a really rusty lock? 

The door opened and Charlie lunged at the figure that stepped through. She wasn’t fast enough and barely caught the thing’s arm. It hissed in pain and spun away, but didn’t leave the creepy root cellar. When it stopped to glare at Charlie, she finally got a good look at it.

No. No, no, no, it couldn’t be! 

“You’re a hunter?” it demanded.

“Sleep with all your prey?” she shot back. That actually sounded better in her head. She thought she deserved a little slack, though, because it wasn’t every day that the hot blonde you slept with earlier that night turned out to be the big bad you were hunting.

“What? No, I’m not the shapeshifter!” it said.

“Don’t give me that. I heard you when I cut you with my silver knife.”

It lifted its arm and showed the slash in it. “Yeah, you cut me with a knife! Emphasis on cut, not burned. God, how new at this are you?”

More footsteps sounded overhead.

“Also,” Cute Bartender said, “can we maybe get out of here before that thing has us cornered, Red? I’d kinda like to take it out, not the other way around. Been there, done that, don’t wanna do it again.”

“Huh?” That last bit made no sense. But getting out of the root cellar and onto better turf did sound like a good idea, so Charlie just shrugged and edged out the door, keeping one eye on the cute bartender and the other on the stairs.

After that, everything got really confusing. A few things, however, Charlie was clear on: 1.) Cute Bartender was not only a babe but also a badass, 2.) she definitely needed to learn how to fill hollow-point bullets with silver nitrate because whoa, and 3.) did she mention badass?

Charlie looked around at the mess. Good thing this cabin was in the middle of nowhere. That didn’t mean nobody would ever come looking and find ... that, though.

Cute Bartender seemed to read her mind. “Yeah, still gotta salt and burn. Well, mostly burn. I don’t think shapeshifters can turn into ghosts, but I don’t wanna find out I’m wrong.”

“And then?” Charlie asked.

“And then, if you ask real nice, maybe I’ll forget you stabbed me and let you invite me back to your motel for a shower.” Cute Bartender smirked and stuck out her hand. “Jo, by the way. Jo Harvelle.”

Charlie took her hand and shook, trying to work out why that name sounded familiar. “Charlie Bradbury. So, why don’t we patch you up first? He’s not going anywhere.”

Jo’s smirk softened into a smile. “Yeah, ok. I mean, fair enough. You did stab me.”

“I thought you were going to forget about that?” Charlie asked.

“I said maybe. Maybe I need a little incentive.”

Charlie narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. With a wink, she headed out to her car for the first aid kit. Yeah, she could come up with some _incentive_ for Jo to let that go.


End file.
